


【唐人街探案&极致追击混合|秦风X Ding Dong】Turnover-02

by natashiro



Category: Turbo & Leo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashiro/pseuds/natashiro
Summary: 这不是正儿八经的悬疑探案场，我拿的是小鬼当家那款的贺岁搞笑剧本，真的。





	【唐人街探案&极致追击混合|秦风X Ding Dong】Turnover-02

戴警官突然觉得再不说话就没自己什么事儿了。

两个小年轻站在一块勾勒的场景像对面追了几十集画风突变成偶像剧的警匪片。戴队崇尚铁血糙汉子的理念在时代大浪下拍了又扁也没能接受猫鼠游戏的那种过度脑补，好看是好看，惜乎他不是大妹子。

“那什么，小秦，你……”想说你这小青年刚说话怎么不磕巴了又觉得人家初来乍到就被这么挤兑传出去老脸还要不要，为老不尊•戴只能很大佬地一点旁边的椅子，话头硬生生拐了十八弯，“你俩坐下，随便聊。”

两个小的这下全都一脸吃鲸吃鲨地看向他了，Ding Dong全无准备，秦风手忙脚乱。

起因是姥姥和表姐的姑姥姥的老公堂弟的媳妇家的亲外甥拉家常，虽然离体制近的学校都聚集在全国政治中心，但S市政法院校胜在海纳百川经济特色，经侦听上去还是个比刑侦更赚钱的方向，这通胡说八道当然不能忽悠已经在Thailand经过生死悬命考验的秦风同学，而要随便找个地方散心看一场话剧，一年三百六十五天似乎无时无刻都能点播文艺作品的S市也确实是个很好的选择。

姥姥的表姐的姑姥姥的老公堂弟的媳妇家的亲外甥哪里知道，虽是枝杈旁系，秦家出事的红心正卡在所谓经济犯罪调查上。

口袋里兜着二张无人生还的票，下高铁住了一晚还没领略所谓大城市夜生活隔天一早就被陆局的人笑盈盈领到了府衙重地，他姥姥也许有一个亲戚是真警察，不管是哪国哪市哪科的。

出于好奇他是搭了话，侦探的毛病根源就在于对一切不合常理逻辑人或事的好奇心。可在警察眼皮底下突然被派发了个调查取证的任务，这不科学。

同样脑子没转过来的还有名字已喊混了的叮当或叮咚同学。

他被从孤儿院里带出来时Mach其实填过表，十几年过去大叔也没扔了那张已经有些发黄的纸，姓氏一栏上空有个唐字，却不知随的是父还是母。

后来认识了Danny和JJae, 一个纯洋一个混血老念不准平翘，干脆省了。Ding Dong小孩长在北边被叫做胡同大院的南方里弄堂石库门，所处地皮界限模糊，寸土寸金同时破旧逼仄，灯红酒绿里夹杂着街头劲舞，日间夜里筑起的是两种面貌的结界。

他的世界里并没有太多的人潮往来，可算亲近的同龄人寥寥无几，小区女神自有跟班倒是日日常见，却不是一伙的。

伙是个很奇妙的词，摞在一处牵绊在一起自然而成伙伴团队，需要旷日持久的相处磨合，外人狀似面目相熟，到底雾里看花终隔一层。

所以被问到名姓时有片刻怔忡，他还是老老实实作答了。从没有同龄男生不是带着无视或是敌视的眼光与他交际，或者对方确实是稍大一些更稳重一些，可年长又是个什么样的概念？

学长，师兄，哥哥……？

小屁孩自己吓自己，被想象力喷薄而出的温情概念撞得晕头转向，他本就不是天生长袖善舞的孩子，人类语言能力基本嫁接到了PC天赋上，原先跟女孩子打个招呼还要JJae手把手地教，真情实感学得再像，心理防线从没撤退过。

聊聊？有什么好聊的？有什么可说的？

可他觉察出自己又是分外向往的，向往有个可以分享的一同冒险的人，在他无法牵扯固有拍档的情况下，可以求助又不是完全不可信任的对象显得尤其难能可贵。

而此刻面前，天降一个秦风。

 

戴Sir的心情跟热锅上的蚂蚁似的坐如针毡。

老陆的短信语焉不详，似乎意思这事儿小朋友们拉拉手谈谈心就好。他平日里混得人五人六，正事却少有能含糊过去的。秦风来得不算蹊跷但很突然，陆局的反应又有些让人摸不着头脑，斯特拉顿家的倒霉小孩又恰逢其会地玩了出伪离家出走，选择地点市警察局够有创意。老戴摸爬滚打恫吓罪犯撂倒流氓十项全能，然而作为一个年近四旬老光棍，在如何解决当代青少年给制造的麻烦问题上展现出来的业务能力和资质水平显然还没有隔壁居委会的阿姨大妈高。

他脑仁发疼，深觉无法领会领导的指示精神。做了十遍的思想总结后觉得杵在那里当吉祥物实在没意思，只好干巴巴地开口，“我出去抽根烟。”

会议室小房间的气氛随着他的离开而一时沉寂了下来。

两个少年，恰逢花儿，不知谁在窗边搬了盆吊兰，茎叶修剪无规无矩，簇生匍匐的枝节深处缀着两三朵小白花，单薄零落得很不起眼。

“嗯你是实习生……我是说警察什么的，不过你看上去不比我大多少哎。”Ding Dong同学明里抱着个无人机暗里偷窥秦小风，眼前的男孩子长得很好看，而且是端端正正的好看，这年头流行什么的都有，男生无外乎就那么几型几款，五官没大毛病的前提下，气质这玩意儿捉摸起来就稍微难点。

Ding Dong打小就跟在年长大叔们身后混，成熟稳重的男性完全是理想化的认知，秦风此刻带着渐次成型的轮廓，青春洋溢的鲜活气息又拉近了距离，算是踩着点儿入了小屁孩的法眼。

“我……我不是，没，没考上警，警察学院。”

“……。”是迟疑的停顿答复还是本有的舌头打结Ding Dong还是区分得出来的，搞半天这个完美学长的人设有点缺憾，搁平常没什么，玩最强大脑可能就有点先天缺陷了。

“啊果然跟我差不多大。”这小孩脑袋里晃荡的差不多都是1和0的计算机语言，四舍五入二等于无，突然就有了丝说不清道不明的心安与莫名其妙的开心。

他的态度更亲近了，冲秦风甜甜地笑：“那就叫叮当好啦，小叮当知道哦，就是机器猫那个圆圆的。”枣仁似的眼睛眨巴眨巴，眨巴得秦风一阵眼晕。

叮小当可能是从小吃可爱多长大的，十八岁的秦姓少年对两性美丑优劣还算区分明白，可这小东西光天化日下就摒弃世俗规范的赏心悦目生生颠覆了他的认知，好可爱好可爱好可爱啊的弹幕就要冲出内心屏幕，势要搞垮他的铁杆阿宅人设。

“叮…当。”他轻轻在嘴唇里抿出了个音节，确实比之前好念。

“哎。”Ding Dong的眼睛弯得更深了，像下弦月美丽的弧，应了声又笑开了，“别在意，正儿八经的学校我都没去过，丹尼他们老说操作电脑跟上不上大学也没关系，考试什么的纯属浪费，再不济，还有他们养我。”

他情况特殊，高中以前是被Mach放在他的老家，但换到了S市，连转学资格都被限制，斯特拉顿小组出任务无固定时间，不少颠沛流离的日子里，Ding Dong对未成年童工的干活早也习以为常。

秦风却在这些话里察觉出了些不一样的东西。

S市人口制度管理严格，综合戴警官的话来看，长到那么大Ding Dong整体的生活重心可能只有一个安保小组。

究竟是什么促使他脱离了小组来到市局？

他眸光闪了闪，看着稍微比他矮了几寸，估计也是因为一直佝偻着腰盯着电脑屏幕导致的小孩，溜到嘴角边的话不由自主滑了出来：“你入侵了哪个安全网络？不，不会是五角大楼吧。”

闻言的Ding Dog笑容淡了些，他似乎并不太想提及这个话题，眼光移开了，专心致志地开始拨弄他手里的设备，“看样子你还真会是未来的警官先生。我对政治那种抽象的东西没有兴趣，什么也不懂，也不会涉及国家机密。”

“侦，侦探。”秦风打断了他。“不是国安来带你走，所，所以，你，你应该是黑，黑进了某些地下网络交易的平台，而且有很重要的情况发生了对吗？”

少年纤长的手指蓦地停在了某个按键上。

他的头发颜色很特别，好像是天然棕色的带一点微微自然卷，不知是不是这点让他那双玻璃一样清亮的眼睛看起来也像是无机质的，瞳仁深处隐隐绰绰。

可即使这样，他身上那种懒懒散散的气质也没聚拢起来，没有威胁感像是一层保护色，戴队这样的警察纵然会试图教育他，但绝不会拿对付罪犯的那套用来对他。

他是丹尼小组中最不能打的一个，跟着他的警车警察简直拿着个未成年没办法，耍得他们团团转又扮个鬼脸，这小子居然连小电驴都要人家女孩子开——没人知道那女孩为什么那么主动，总之人的第一印象，只会停留在目击的第一瞬间，毫无道理又难以逆转。

他当然不是那个小组的领头者，但却是非常重要的组织脉络，丹尼几人在他的引导下躲过警察的追捕，锁定位置，一脚踹了走私犯的老巢。一个人在背后掌控方向提供路径，看上去哪怕再不像个发号施令的存在，实际意义便会自然而然成就另一条行进线索，哪怕所谓副线。

当然秦风是不知道这些的，因此他并没有在心中画出一个名叫Ding Dong的图像，所谓没啥大用的纤瘦少年，也许只不过是长得高所以有些飘。

“你能告诉我吗？”他轻轻地，再一次问到。


End file.
